


Question

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, DenNor, M/M, this is venting some stuff i went through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: There was something that was bothering Sigurd and he needed an answer. An anwer to leave in peace.





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr.
> 
> This probably highly inaccurate and I apologize.

He was already having some trouble in thinking straight. It was blurry. But he was certain that Magnus was right next to him, holding his arm.

“Do you hate me?” Sigurd took a deep breath. It was a question that he wanted to ask for so long and before falling asleep forever, he needed an answer.

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong” Magnus wasn’t sure what Sigurd was talking about.

“Because I promised you that was going to be there…” Sigurd closed his eyes. The light was too much. Well, it wasn’t going to be an annoyance for much time anyways so he tried to look at his husband once more “Until we grew old”

Magnus couldn’t talk in that moment. He wanted to hold Sigurd into his arms and to stay that way.

“It’s okay” Magnus managed to say.

He was fighting a battle on the inside. He was angry but not at Sigurd, but at the horrible disease that was taking his husband away from him.

“But you are not. Why are you lying?” Sigurd was too weak to even touch his partner’s face. It was frustrating.

“I’m not lying. I don’t hate you” Magnus was trying to hold the tears. He didn’t want to be a concern during his final moments.  He wished he could hide better his pain.

Sigurd smirked. They started to date during high school and during college. Nobody gave a dime for their relationship. And yet, almost twelve years later, they were still together.

“Until death do us apart” Sigurd mumbled.

The Dane was struggling. They deserved to be happy. Then why this was happening to them? Sigurd fought a lot and yet… And yet… The battle was lost.

“Fuck Death” The Dane said with all of his anger.

Sigurd giggled. It was stupid, maybe. But he found it hilarious.

“I’m sorry” Sigurd tried to calm himself.

Magnus gave him a kiss on the forehead. He couldn’t reprehend Sigurd.

“I know there’s not need to say this…” Sigurd coughed before talking again “But take care of Emil. He is stubborn but he loves you”

Emil was in the hall way. He couldn’t deal with it. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He didn’t want his older brother to see him like that.

“You don’t have to worry about anything” Magnus kissed his hand “The kid is in good hands, okay?”

Sigurd nodded.

“Why is so cold all of the sudden?” The Norwegian asked. He felt like he was in the Artic.

“It’s not…” Magnus opened his eyes widely “Wait, I’ll look for something to keep you warm” He was about to lose all of his control. No, no, no.

“No. Come and sit with me, please. Don’t…” Sigurd closed his eyes once again “Don’t leave me” he begged.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to do. He needed someone to guide him but that someone was lying there in the bed. He became so dependent that he always consulted Sigurd before doing anything. What was he supposed to do now?

“Please come back” It was barely audible but he was making a huge effort.

Magnus sat down next to him.

“Can you…?” Sigurd looked at his husband’s eyes. They lacked the life they used to have “Can you hug me? Like you used to do it”

Magnus knew that the hospital staff would probably yell at him but he couldn’t say no. So he made room for himself and managed to get into the bed. Then he surrounded Sigurd between his arms.

“Like this?” Magnus never realized to that very moment how much he loved to cuddle with Sigurd and that was probably his last chance to do it.

Sigurd nodded before resting his head in Magnus’s chest.

“Do you hate me?” Sigurd asked him one more time.

“I love you, dummy. I freaking love you” Magnus had to bite his lips. He was about to cry and unleash all his feelings. He wanted to go back in time so he could spend almost single minute with the love of his life.

“I… love you too”

It was all peaceful. He ddin’t feel anything anymore. Just peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
